Hawk
| gender = Male | birthday = September 23rd, 1998 | height = 175cm (5'9") | classification = Reaper | district = Shibuya (former) Santa Monica (current) | status = Active | partner(s) = Mazuki (W13, D2-D6) }} "There's always a choice until the moment you cease to exist. The choice to reach for death or to scream for life. It's one you make every day." Hawk is a Player turned Reaper turned Player turned Reaper from Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. Due to the erasure of one player due to unforeseen events, he decided on his own to become the unpacted Player. He was turned into a Reaper for less than a day before being sent back into the Game, as another Player fell victim to Grizz. He was granted another shot at Reaperdom after his partner was erased on day 6. He made his way up through the ranks quite quickly, becoming an Officer in Week 14 and then the Game Master of Week 15. He is currently assigned to Santa Monica, an AESA district. Appearance Hawk stands at 5'9" and is relatively pale for a person of Asian descent. He has complete heterochromia, with his right eye being a red-amber color and his left being cerulean. It used to be hard to tell since he would always squint due to photophobia. However, after becoming a Reaper, he's been able to walk around with his eyes open. He has a mole underneath his right eye and one on the left side of his chin. When he's in the RG, he usually hides his distinctive eye color and moles with contacts and makeup respectively. Hawk used to have long black hair, which reached his knees. It was tied up in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. The ends of his hair were white from when he dyed his mane a while back. Had Emiko cut his hair at the end of D2, signifying a fresh start. It's currently his natural black and reaches about halfway down his back. He wears a jade pendant strung on a red cord, usually tucked under his shirt. It's one half of an infinity symbol (so basically a tear drop), part of a hair accessory his mother used to wear. His sister has the other half. Hawk likes to wear bright, saturated colors, often paired with black. Red is a near constant in his ensembles. He has a great affection for traditional clothes, classy umbrellas, and badass boots. On Day 7, he received a bracelet from April after she was erased when trying to save Grizz. It's red and reads his name. He wears it braided into his hair. Personality Hawk used to be a very carefree person, generally cheery to everyone and almost always smiling. He seemed to take everything lightly and had a distinct air of not giving a shit. Though he spoke somewhat formally, it was in a slightly facetious manner, riddled with tildes~. However, he did get increasingly formal and used fewer tildes the more uncomfortable he gets, so it was one of the few measures people can use to get an idea of how he's really feeling. Despite his flippant demeanor, Hawk was and still is a fairly serious person. He is pretty analytical, typically only acting if he believes there is some kind of benefit for him. It's difficult for him to make meaningful connections with other people. Over the years, he's become quite adept at reading and faking emotions, which he uses to keep people at arm's length. His ability to empathize with others is slightly broken, so what he emotes may not be appropriate to the event. In a sense, he tends to "feel" with his mind, rather than with his heart. When he does manage to truly care for someone, it's usually in a somewhat destructive fashion, either for himself or the other party. The thing he fears the most is losing people he actually cares about, and it terrifies him to no end. To save himself some of this anguish, he does not hand out his heart easily, even to those he treasures. Post D2, after he got his shit back together, he began presenting himself in a more serious manner and actually got into a couple heart-to-hearts. He's mostly dropped with formality and hasn't made an effort to emote very much. So far, he's expressed mild amusement, mild annoyance, mild impatience, and actually quite an intense rage after one battle. Hawk doesn't often release his pent-up emotions to the world, generally operating on logic rather than feeling. However, there are occasions when said feelings boil over. He has two emotional outlets in life: violence and art. Although he's recently been moving away from violence as a way to vent, his feral nature still shows through every now and then when he's extremely upset. As he gets closer to dropping his act, he becomes significantly more animated and tends to cause a lot of property damage. However, if he actually drops his facade, he appears completely blank, and destruction comes at little to no warning. Having lost his fee due to losing the Game and losing violence as an appropriate outlet with the ending of the Game, Hawk was mostly stable only due to Kazuya's presence as an emotional anchor until he was able to regain some measure of his ability. As of right now, Hawk is significantly more serious than he was back when he first entered the UG. He still pulls out his masks on occasion, especially when dealing with strangers, but for the most part he acts quite solemnly. He uses the distance between himself and his inner turmoil to his advantage, acting with the intention of keeping everything running smoothly in both his personal and business endeavors. The number of things in his life that he would consider "personal" rather than "business" are quite few, and since he modulates his behavior depending on what results he wants, it's entirely possible that people who think themselves friends with him are simply another aspect of his life that he carefully manages such that he can operate as efficiently as possible. Attempting to discover where one falls on this spectrum is quite difficult, since though Hawk vastly prefers the truth, he will lie without hesitation if he believes it necessary. This trait, once known, make him rather hard to trust. But if there is just one invariable truth about Hawk, it's that he is loyal to a fault and will unerringly do what he believes is best for those he cares about. The path he takes may be long and meandering, and his actions may not make much sense to others, but this is his absolute certainty, the rule he abides by no matter what may happen. History Pre-Game TL;DR: Born in China, moved to Japan because adopted, is a loner in the middle of a crowd, likes art. Hawk was born Ying Li in a northern province of China. Which one? He doesn't know, and doesn't particularly care. His parents died when he was fairly young, so he and his sister were adopted by his aunt whose husband was Japanese, and thus moved to Japan. Though he did well in school, he never tried to fit in and really didn't fit in, with his cold attitude and his habit of ignoring etiquette. It didn't bother him much, but the negative attention he attracted rankled his family, so he started pretending to be "normal" to facilitate his every day life. Eventually, he met a girl, a distant relative of the Shimizu family which took him in, who saw through him to his true self and still stuck around. He dropped his facade for a while after they became friends and ended up going through a delinquent phase during middle school because of it, since he stopped trying to make nice with everyone. It was quite a shock to most of his classmates, who were used to dealing with an entirely different kind of person. He resumed with the fake smiles when his friend was injured trying to stop a fight he instigated. He carries around a lot of guilt about that incident, though of course, he always hides it. In high school, Hawk was fairly popular. He was good at sports and academics, and pretty to boot, but mostly people knew him as the Student Council President's younger brother. His sister was regarded as an ice queen, but naturally this increased everyone's curiosity about what she was like under her ice cold surface, so many people approached him in an effort to get to know her. No one, however, suspected that there was any depth to Hawk beyond the superficially kind act he put on. He never did feel any connection with the people he met in high school, and remained somewhat of a loner while simultaneously being "friends" with everyone. Hawk picked up art as a child since it was the one subject that his sister had no interest in. Although he started without any particular emotional investment in it, he eventually came to greatly appreciate the freedom of expression art gave him and the ability to create. He was primarily a sculptor because he liked feeling the clay underneath his hands as he gave it shape, but also worked with other mediums. Flowers tend to be a common motif in his work. Something to do with the ephemeral and delicate nature of life. Despite his talent in it, Hawk considers art only a hobby, though he takes it pretty seriously. He does sometimes submits his work to competitions or art galleries, but always under an alias. Died on October 10th, 2015, when he pushed an old lady out of the way of a drunk driver's path. He did it on a whim, and half because he thought it was poetic, in a tragic kind of way, that he might die saving someone who would probably only live a few more years. His last thought was that he hoped the driver died too. What an asshole. Week 13 Day 0 Bought candy to clear a wall, gave to April. Finally met some people. Acquired Seijirou's phone number. Shamelessly flirted. Day 1 Fee taken, but didn't initially realize what it was. Attempted to help Tendie deal with the loss of his fee, but didn't seem to help particularly much. Since they were essentially strangers, Judai didn't react too much to him. Hawk went through the initial fee loss with little apparent emotional effect, both at the loss of his own fee and to the pain and suffering of others as they lost theirs. Met with Satsuki in the morning and gave her breakfast. Kaito joined them. They had a lovely discussion about the Game. Satsuki seems resolved to win. Hawk knows not all of them will make it out intact, but says nothing. Overheard Jean saying that there is an odd number of players. Decided to be the odd one out to save people the angst. He figured that he probably has the least attachment to life, and therefore had the least to lose. Was about zero help during the mission, and had about zero reaction when Grizz turned into a monster, GOT ERASED BY KAZUYA WHAT and uh brought back by Jean and made a reaper yay. Kissed Seijirou. What an eventful day woooowwwww. Day 2 Learned how to fly. Crashed into Kazuya in the morning. Had a discussion about. Things. Went on to learn the ropes on how to be a support reaper, but was sent back into the Game due to Satsuki being erased by Grizz. Though he seemed to take it fairly well at first, pacting with Mazuki as expected, he went missing for much of the remainder of the day, only briefly showing up to assist with the takedown of a powerful Noise. He was completely silent for the duration of the battle. Later, was pulled into Noise plane and beaten up by raptors. Lt. Gen. Takenaka was there with him, and seemed to manage to be able to talk him out of just staying there and taking it. It appears that Hawk has now resolved to win the game, and is back to his former self to some degree. Emiko cut his hair for him, symbolizing his new approach. Day 3 Tired of pretending all the time, has decided to be more upfront with people about himself. Finally checked some social networking media and saw his friend still talking to his imaginary self, so got a little emotional about it. Got caked and caked a couple people for the mission, told really bad bird jokes for a pig battle that just dragged on and on. Yasei and Kai were erased today. Hawk didn't really know them, so he didn't react very much and just sort of left. He and Kazuya had a couple talks about feels. Went to Jean's apartment after the game and awkwardly hung around for the party before passing out during Truth and Dare, where he told the truth about why he's currently wearing shades right now (photophobia) and whether or not he's seduced someone (probably? but not on purpose). Day 4 Kazuya attacked Mazuki under orders. Hawk got pissed, intervened in the battle. Though he was able to save her, Hikari and Ji were in a fight elsewhere and were erased, causing the usual massive outpouring of grief that would typically follow such an event. Of course, Hawk didn't feel much at all. After the boss battle of the night in which surprisingly no one was erased, he and Kazuya talked a lot and. If they're not friends at this point, I don't know what they even are. Day 5 Hawk is expecting a bloodbath. There are still Harriers who haven't gotten their kills in for the week, right? Kazuya was under orders to erase more players, and so Hawk and Mazuki were targeted. Mazuki dropped to very low health, and the battle seemed unwinnable, so she decided to bounce to use the remainder of her time to say goodbyes. Hawk allowed it, and was waiting for Kazuya to erase him, but Kazuya decided to spare him because of Mazuki's assholery. Emiko, who was supporting the battle, became enraged over Mazuki's behavior and swore to hunt her down. After the mission was over, there was a boss fight with Draco somethingorotherplssomeonejustputtherightnamehere, during which the Players became a little closer, having to save each other from the dragon's clutches several times. Hawk hadn't believed that they would be able to make it out unscathed, but in the end, all the players survived the battle. Day 6 Hawk wanted to spend some time with Kazuya since Kazuya was honestly the only friend he has, and also Hawk knew his time was running short, what with Mazuki pissing off Emiko, who They were going to Ramen Don but were interrupted by Emiko, who was angry that Mazuki was going to bounce the previous day, leaving Hawk to face the noise by himself. Hawk was thrown into battle alongside Mazuki to face off against Kazuya and Emiko. Resigned to his fate, but unwilling to break his pact with his partner (even though she was willing to ditch him before), Hawk fought. Mazuki was erased, and Hawk took her note to the remaining players. Surprisingly, Jean offered him another chance at Reapership, which Hawk took. Day 7 Takazuya is a real ship IT IS SAILING B O I S Post-Week 13 Hawk went and became friends with people! Sort of? Had a soul-crushing fight with Kazuya but they're back together so it is daijoubu probably. Started college at Keio University, studying Mechanical Engineering. Met a mysterious pretty boy there. Who knows Week 14 Promoted to officer and served as shopkeeper for Eventide. Nothing much happened, except he had a massive stall wall. Post Week 14 At some point, Hawk ceased to sleep. It's not too bad an arrangement for him, and it's something he appreciates about being dead. He keeps himself busy for the most part, whether that be studying or working through mountains of paperwork. After Kei's disappearance, Hawk carried on as usual, though possibly with a couple ticks of annoyance. The amount of slack that he voluntarily picked up in order to afford people time to grieve and recover is a mystery, but he was not particularly pleased to increase his workload. Week 15 As Game Master, Hawk very clearly expressed that he would be intending to go for full erasure. His exact motivations were unclear, and not even the acting Composer at the time, Jean, could really say why he decided to do so. He was not particularly active on each individual day, and as such, only particularly relevant days will be listed. Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 The Day 6 mission actually involved finding Hawk himself. He had been posing as a shopkeeper at Eventide during this time period. The mission itself was not particularly difficult, but as the walls ran late, he allowed himself to be "found" more easily than he would have otherwise. Day 7 Lost an arm after the awards ceremony. Post Week Relationships Kazuya Hawk's boyfriend??????? lol scratch that not anymore Kazuya expressed regret over having to erase players to survive on Day 0, and Hawk respects that position, though he did not really understand Kazuya's reluctance. During Day 1, Kazuya and Hawk got into a heated argument over Hawk's decision to allow himself to be erased, leading to a fistfight that actually erased Hawk (in only three punches too, poor Hawk). Kazuya seems to feel quite guilty about it. Hawk vowed to return the favor at some point. After Hawk returned to the Game, Kazuya noticed that there's something different about Hawk's behavior. They had a lot of talks about feeeels. Like holy crap. At some point, they became friends. Hawk was pretty upfront with Kazuya about feelings which is like, basically friendship as far as Hawk goes. After Kazuya asked Kei to be erased after the events of Day 7, Hawk was extremely angry. They had some more talks about feels, and they started dating. Hawk broke up with Kazuya approximately a month before Week 15, when Kazuya discovered that Hawk had taken on the role of Game Master. Yan Li Hawk's twin sister. Hawk has always had to struggle to stand out as an individual because Yan is simply better than he is at basically everything. They haven't spoken in years, and only reluctantly communicate now because Hawk's best friend happens to be Yan's girlfriend. Though they don't have any kind of sibling camaraderie, they do seem to have some kind of grudging respect for each other. After his death, she rounded up all the art he did under varying aliases and arranged for an exhibition of them. Ayame Hawk's best friend. She was the one who started calling him Hawk, a name which he has stuck with throughout the years. She has continued to send Hawk snapchats even after his death. Post-Week 13, he sent a snapchat back with Nagito, Kazuya, and noise form April. She hasn't replied yet. Kyouya Hawk's cousin. Sort of. A three-time ex-Player who owns a store called Eventide. He babysat the twins a lot when they were younger, and has maintained a relatively good relationship with them. Hawk seems to like him and regards him as family despite not being related by blood. Shinya Hawk's cousin. Sort of. A three-time ex-Player. One of the few people Hawk probably genuinely respects. Currently doing his residency at Todai. Purportedly a good cook and passed his skills down to Hawk. Yuumi Hawk's cousin. Sort of. Kyouya's half-sister. Occasionally lives at Kyouya's place. Calls Hawk Hawk-nii despite only being a year younger. Pretty easy-going, so Hawk doesn't mind her that much, though her energy sometimes exhausts him. Cheer Some bird guy. They don't get along, though it's more like mutual indifference at this point. Yamahana A player who seems to regard Hawk highly. Hawk thinks he's a good kid. Tsukasa Some brat Yuumi brought into the apartment once. Hawk doesn't like him much, but that's pretty standard coming from Hawk, so. Mazuki Hawk's partner for Week 13. Even though they're partners, they didn't really interact with each other. They bought fusion pins on Day 2, but just how well they sync together is unknown. Hawk acknowledges that they're similar in always putting up a front, afraid that no one will accept them for who they really are. Mazuki seemed to be having a better time of it than Hawk, however, once her mask cracked in Day 4. Seijirou Hawk's future fashion designer. Fellow artists, made a pinky promise (PINKY PROMISE) to show each other their work after the week. Hawk used to use the -kun honorific when addressing Seijirou, despite the fact that Seijirou is older. Lt. Gen. Takenaka Hawk's temporary partner for a practice battle on Day 0. Hawk finds the General's mannerisms amusing. Hawk tripped the General once when the General suggested he and Seijirou "get a room." Though the General seemed to hold a grudge over this, he still expressed concern over Hawk's well-being during Day 1. Jean The Conductor for Week 13. Hawk seemed to like to antagonize him, adding formal honorifics to his name despite being repeatedly asked not to. Post D2, Hawk dealt with Jean on a business-only basis, and has kept things cordial, if abrupt. After Mazuki's erasure on Day 6, Jean offered Hawk another chance at reapership. Surprised, Hawk took the chance and has become slightly more forward with Jean. Hawk occasionally pesters Jean about properly resting. After Day 7, Hawk asked Jean for love advice, since he really had no one else to turn to about the situation. Nagito Possibly Hawk's friend? Maybe? Hawk pets him and he seems pretty content to hang around for the TLC. Hawk only initially attempted for friendship to patch up Nagito and Kazuya's relationship, but now regards Nagito as at least better than an acquaintance and puts up with all his shenanigans. April Hawk's favorite cat. Trivia *Blood type is AB+. *Weighs 66kg (145.5lbs). That's about 3770 chicken nuggets, which would cost over one grand in current chicken nugget to USD rates. *Ying means hawk (the bird). **Despite this, his noise form is not a Hawk. **His sister's name means swallow (the bird). ***Moving the g between the twins' names yields Yin and Yang. **Taka also means hawk (the bird), but the kanji for his alias is different. ***The kanji for Takahiro are honor/respect/reverence, and gain. It's a bit of a tongue-in-cheek reference to how he has none. *His adoptive family's last name is Shimizu, not Umeda. Umeda translates to plum field, relating back to his Chinese name (Li means plum). *Channels his pins through the rice paper parasol he carries with him. **It may be called a parasol, but it's waterproof and is suitable as an umbrella for light to medium rain conditions. **When using a pin, the pin design briefly appears on the parasol's surface. *September 23rd is one of the days that the Autumnal Equinox can fall on. *Since Kazuya's voice claim is Mafumafu, it has been suggested that Hawk's voice be Soraru. *Twitter: @aSoloensis ** Username comes from Accipiter soloensis, the Chinese sparrowhawk Gallery hawkchill.png|Casual? Hawk TeenHawk.png|MiddleSchool!Hawk + Bonus Open Eyes SeijiSketch.jpg|Seiji's sketch of Hawk to clear a wall PD2_Hawk.png|Post-Day 2 Hawk CdenCcEWAAAs8MO.jpg|Self-Portrait trg ref hawk.png|Shitty reference sheet. Please excuse the disgusting line work. kiseru.jpg|He doesn't actually smoke that often. eventide shopkeeps w14.png|Compared to Honami, he's quite short... happy death day.jpg|Grave visiting. pkmntho.jpg|I'd say he's edgy enough to be Gladion. GMHawk.png|W15 ---- Category:Players Category:Week 13 Category:Reapers Category:Support Reaper Category:Officer Reaper Category:Shopkeeper Category:Week 14 Category:Week 15 Category:Game Master